Pit of Vipers
by oceanicfyrebird77
Summary: Asteryn Veyriss was always the girl made of dreams and venom, shedding her innocence as a snake sheds its skin when she's sorted into Slytherin. Oliver Wood is determined as ever to be the best in Quidditch and win the Cup. Asteryn still thinks he's just a foolish, reckless idiot.
1. Chapter 1

By all means, the Veyriss family was one of wealth and power. But it was also one of the few pure-blooded families who had learned to stop caring for blood status. The eldest child of the most recent generation was testimony to this. Asteryn Veyriss was one of the most accepting children who were born of pureblood families that the wizarding world had ever seen. So very few ever worried that she would turn out like their relatives, the Malfoys. The most anyone had ever worried about was her being poisoned with a blood superiority complex when she came of age to attend Hogwarts. When the August following her eleventh birthday finally rolled around, they were just waiting for her to recieve her acceptance letter.

Early in the month, an owl had brought Asteryn the very letter she and Peregrina had been waiting for: the elder sister's Hogwarts acceptance letter, and now the time had come for Asteryn to go to Diagon Alley so they could get her school supplies. Needless to say, she was incredibly excited, and practically bouncing off the walls by the time the family of four were ready to each take some Floo Powder and head to Diagon Alley. Stepping through the fireplace, the family met up inside Flourish and Blotts to collect Asteryn's textbooks first. But it seemed that her mother had a bit of a different plan.

"Girls, if you want, your father and I will get Asteryn's books. Asteryn, you can go get your wand and pick out the pet you want, and Peregrina, you may go with her." Reyna Veyriss told her young daughters with a warm smile. She loved her children dearly, and knew that they were as different as night and day yet adjoined at the hip at times like this. She gently squeezed her husband's hand, having already been holding it, as she watched the siblings scamper off to go get Asteryn a wand and a pet.

"Don't worry, dear, they'll be alright," Torin whispered down to his wife after following her gaze, chuckling to himself. "They're strong, like you, you know that. And you know Asteryn'll be taking that school by storm the second she sets foot into those boats. And Merlin help the poor Professors when Peregrina joins her."

The girls on the other hand were already terrorizing the other young witches and wizards as they raced recklessly down the cobbled street, stopping only to look at things here and there, not caring who they bumped into or knocked over. They called careless apologies over their shoulders as they laughed, wild and free until the finally reached Ollivander's shop. Walking in to find themselves alone, they grinned as Ollivander appeared from between the rows and rows of wands.

"Miss Veyriss and Miss Veyriss, wonderful to see you. I assume you'll be needing a wand?" The man turned to Asteryn with a knowing look, and seeing her nod with a wide grin, he set off to find the right wand for the girl. "Maple wood, unicorn hair core, 9 inches?"

Asteryn took the wand, trying it only to be startled by a box containing another wand flying at her head. Letting out a yelp, she ducked as to not be hit by the box, before handing Ollivander back the wand, watching him search for another wand, muttering to himself. "Is it possible that we won't be able to find a wand for me, sir?"

Ollivander shook his head and handed her another one, only for her to shatter a nearby lamp, and the next one causing the papers nearby to fly everywhere, leading to the girl apologizing profusely. "No, I assure you we'll find you a wand, Miss Veyriss. Try this one, 13 inches, Dogwood wood, with a dragon heartstring core."

Hesitantly, the auburn-haired girl took the new wand and gave it a small flick. This time nothing broke, much to the three's relief, instead glowing softly. "Seven galleons, twenty sickles for it," Ollivander told her, gratefully accepting the coins as the young witch took her new wand.

"Thank you!" Asteryn called back to the white-haired man, who had already disappeared between the shelves to wait for the next witch or wizard in need of a wand. Turning back to her sister as they stepped back out into the street, she motioned toward Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Shall we?"

Peregrina grinned, having always loved owls. There was a reason why the raven-haired girl had always kept their family owl in her room as a child. Of course, their parents had their own owls, so the barred owl that Asteryn and Peregrina shared had always been considered the family owl. "Absolutely! Come on, let's go!" And laughing once again, the younger girl grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her down the street to find her an owl of her own.

Walking into the dark shop, both girls found themselves stunned into silence, wandering through the many cages in search of the bird that Asteryn wanted. Looking around, she found herself drawn toward a large barn owl, showing her to Peregrina before the two decided that she was the right one. Paying the 10 Galleons the shopkeeper asked for the owl, the two walked out of the shop with an empty cage, some owl treats, and the owl, now named Veera, perched on Asteryn's shoulder.

The sisters looked at each other as they say their parents waiting up the street in front of Flourish and Blotts, the books evidently stored in the enchanted bag their mother was carrying. Peregrina ran over to them, while Asteryn walked as not to upset Veera, grinning as she showed her parents her new wand. Stocked with almost everything she needed thanks to her parents, they had only one stop left: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"So what House do you think you'll be in, Ryn?" Peregrina asked as they walked to the store where her sister would be fitted for her new Hogwarts uniform.

"I'm not sure. I'm good with any of them, but I kinda hope I'm not in Slytherin. Do you know how many rumors there are about them? It's absolutely horrible! I guess Hufflepuff sounds pretty boring too. But I like them as people, don't get me wrong. I just don't have the patience to be one of them!"

The younger sister nodded, looking up from where she'd had her eyes on the ground only to see that her sister was about to run into someone. But before she could warn her older sibling, it was already too late. Asteryn had already knocked the boy down on accident, the two ending up in a tangled heap of limbs on the ground, the boy groaning and muttering in pain.

Asteryn looked down to see who she'd just run into and knocked over. Her eyes widened as she heard the boy's mutterings, quickly scrambling to her feet before offering him her hand to help him up. Brown eyes stared back up at her as he took her hand, his brows raised for a reason she couldn't possibly know. She wasn't exactly a Legilimens. "I'm so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

Oliver brushed himself off, accepting her help as he got back to his feet. She was almost as tall as him, and he couldn't help his surprise at how easily she'd gotten him to his feet. "It's fine. But what's got you in such a hurry? By the way, I'm Oliver Wood."

Asteryn beamed, thankful that he was fine, "I'm Asteryn Veyriss, and this is my little sister Peregrina. It's nice to meet you! Oh, and I'm heading to be fitted for my robes. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts this year and it's the last thing on my list! You?"

"Going to get my wand. Just finished getting fitted myself. I'm going to be a first year too, actually," he smiled, offering his hand for her to shake. "Friends?"

Taking Oliver's hand, she shook it still smiling brightly, agreeing with only a single word, "Friends."

Peregrina had a bad feeling about this herself, but she remained silent. Maybe she would be wrong. Maybe her sister would get to stay friends with this nice Scottish boy they'd just met. But she'd been wrong about her gut feeling before, so maybe she was this time too. For her sister's sake, she hoped to Merlin she was.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st came earlier than Asteryn had thought it would, and it was soon that her parents Apparated to Platform 9 3/4 , bringing their children with them. Before them shone the brilliant engine of the Hogwarts Express, joy and tears surrounding them as parents and children and siblings said their farewells to one another before the students got into the carriages. Turning to her own family with an excited grin, she hugged each of them in turn, promising to write about her year until she could tell them in person come the Christmas holidays.

With a wave and another round of hugs, Asteryn raced onto the train to find herself an empty compartment, or at the very least one that held someone who seemed friendly. Having gotten there later than intended, she was quite disappointed not to find any that were empty, but doubling back she did find a friendly face.

"Hey Oliver. Mind if I join you?" She asked the boy sitting next to the window, who was looking down at something seemingly Quidditch related, watching as he started with a jump. She smiled warmly as he nodded, motioning for her to sit wherever she wanted in the compartment. "Nervous?"

Oliver laughed at that, shaking his head. "No, not at all! I don't get scared." He put on a playful brave face, laughing along with her at his own ridiculous actions. She was so kind, and he hoped they would be good friends for all of their seven years at Hogwarts. Of course, Asteryn hoped the same about the Scot, and unspoken as it was, they both recognized that they agreed on being friends.

"So, you've seen my little family, plus we're not exactly unknown. But what about yours? Just what are the Woods like, what kind of people are in your family?" Asteryn rambled excitedly, looking up at her friend excitedly.

"Well, I live in Scotland, if you couldn't tell," he grinned, knowing that he had quite the noticeable accent. "We're not wealthy like your family, but it's just me and my parents in our house. My family's lived in that house for ages, but it's really nice inside, and it's isolated and away from prying Muggle eyes, but the hills that surround it are really quite nice. And we've got a field nearby that my dad and I play Quidditch on."

"It sounds amazing! Way better than our manor, if you ask me. It's so huge, and even I don't know what half the rooms are for! Oh, what position is your favorite to play? I prefer to be a Chaser."

Oliver's eyes lit up excitedly. It was rare that he find anyone with the same love for Quidditch he had, even at a young age, of course, no one knew now what lengths it would get to as he aged. "I prefer to play Keeper myself. Maybe we'll be in the same House and we can play actual Quidditch together on our team in second year!"

"Oh, that would be so much fun," Asteryn agreed, before they were interrupted by the voice of an approaching old lady pushing a trolley full of sweets and snacks. She looked back at the Scot sitting across from her and motioned with her head toward the door of their compartment, recieving an excited nod in return.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked them, and as the two told her exactly what they wanted, filling up the seat beside Oliver with magical treats before Asteryn gave the woman the money for the food.

Grinning like cats, both children dug into their pile of sweets, determined not to let any of it go to waste, or escape for that matter. Of course, that also meant saving some for after they had gotten to Hogwarts, since they both already knew they'd be fed dinner after they arrived and were Sorted.

"So what House do you think you'll be in, Oliver? I know that my family has a history of Slytherins, but my mum was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Ravenclaw."

"I'm not sure. My dad says that I might take after him and my mum, and be in Gryffindor like they were. That's where most of my family goes. Of course, I couldn't be Slytherin though. I'm pretty sure you have to be completely pure-blood. My parents are both wizards but my mum is Muggleborn and my dad has some Muggle blood that stretches back generations."

Asteryn nodded, "Slytherin sounds a bit terrifying. Not to mention, I've heard some pretty nasty things about that House anyway."

"I'm sure we all have, Asteryn. I'm sure it'll be fine though, let's just figure out what we're gonna do with all this candy and then go from there?"

After a little longer, the two were surprised to see a raven haired girl with startling violet eyes looking down at them, "Oh, hey. You two first years too? Oh good, you're already in your robes too. No Prefects to chide us for not having them on. I'm Lilith by the way."

Asteryn and Oliver both looked up at the girl, Lilith, with wide eyes, confusion written across their faces. Asteryn snapped out of it faster, welcoming her into their compartment, "You can sit with us for the rest of the ride if you like? I'm Asteryn, Asteryn Veyriss." She smiled warmly, before she motioned to the dumbfounded boy across from her, her smile becoming a mischeivous smirk after a moment, "That's Oliver Wood. He's from Scotland and is really nice when he's not trying to catch flies with his mouth."

That snapped Oliver out of his daze with an offended, "Hey!" Both girls were laughing now at the look on his face, Lilith deciding to sit next to Asteryn for the remainder of the ride. They'd be at Hogwarts soon, and needless to say, all three children were terribly restless.

Stepping off the train when the reached Hogsmeade station, they quietly followed the other first years walking toward the giant man who towered over everyone else on the platform. Asteryn sent Lilith and Oliver a questioning look, to which they merely shrugged and walked with each other down to the boats.

Boarding the lantern-lit boats alongside a blonde girl, the three who'd met on the train couldn't help but stare in amazement at the massive castle before them, though the fourth child was doing the exact same thing. Asteryn finally looked down into the massive lake, an awed gasp escaping her lips as she saw a glimpse of the creatures that called these waters home. And they would get to live here until the school year ended, which made it so much better.

"What is it, Asteryn?" Lilith whispered, only for the auburn-haired girl to motion toward the water, where just beneath the surface a massive beast was accompanying the boats.

"A giant squid, isn't it beautiful?"

Oliver looked at his friend skeptically, but shook his head. Beautiful? Not really. But even he knew better than to say anything insulting about beasts and animals, be they magical or not, aloud. "More like really cool."

Soon their whispers died down once more, and they traveled in silence until the made it inside, sticking together as children often do.

The three first-years walked beside one another into the Great Hall. Drawing off of one another's strength, carelessness and bravery, they listened to the song of the Sorting Hat. Asteryn paid little attention to most of the names called at first, giving her new friend an encouraging nod when their names drew near.

"Veyriss, Asteryn," Professor McGonagall called, placing the Hat on the girl's head when she sat on the stool facing the Hall.

"Clever. Full of ambition. Much like your parents' predecessors, and pure-blooded. Slytherin would suit you well."

"Whatever you think is best. If I'm in Slytherin so be it. I'll just work that much harder to prove everyone wrong," she whispered up to the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted this time, after Asteryn had been quietly waiting with baited breath. She finally walked almost in a daze over to the green table. At least the two girls that she'd met on the way here, first Lilith on the train, and the blonde girl who she now knew as Naida, were both in Slytherin with her. She wouldn't be entirely alone.

"Wood, Oliver," Professor McGonagall announced after she was seated, with an air of finality this time, since he was the last first-year to be Sorted, before the boy walked up to sit on the stool before them.

"Hm, you are such a brave, courageous soul, aren't you, determined with such a strong, competitive spirit. You will do quite well in. . . GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat finally shouted, sending the table decked out in red cheering and clapping as Oliver was welcomed into his new House.

Asteryn shot the boy a sad glance, one that he returned. Everyone knew the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, and that to be friends with anyone from the other House would only end in being shunned by their own House.

Naida patted the other girl's shoulder understandingly, before drawing her into the conversations that the Slytherin first years were having to distract her. Most of the older students ignored them, keeping to their own years or at least those who weren't in their first year. Not that many of the first-years cared, they knew they would earn their scales with time, with most of them coming from families of Slytherins anyway.

After they finished eating, the three girls sat awaiting the end of dinner, when they knew they'd be taken down to the Slytherin common room.

"So. . .friends, I guess?" Asteryn asked quietly, recieving smiles from both of them.

"Friends," Naida and Lilith echoed, wordlessly promising each other that they would stick together through thick and thin no matter what happened. It didn't need to be said.

"First-years. Slytherin first-years, follow me," they finally heard after a few more minutes and had watched the uneaten food disappear from their table. As they got up, Asteryn surveyed the other students in her year before turning her attention back to the rather smug-looking Prefect. As she led them through the castle, Asteryn mentally noted the objects and rooms to look for, so that she wouldn't get lost later on. "Oh, and watch out for Peeves, the resident poltergeist. Never ask him for help or he'll happily tell you exactly which way not to go," the Prefect added.

"This way, almost there," she told them, leading them into the dungeons and past what she informed them was the Potions classroom, where their Head of House, Professor Snape, taught. Before them a little ways further was a door, to which their Prefect spoke the words, "Felix Felicis." As soon as the words were out of the older girl's mouth, a narrow passagway revealed itself, which they found led to a dark, green tinted room.

"The Slytherin Common Room. Don't go letting students of other Houses in it, or telling the password to any non-Slytherins. Got it?" Her voice had turned harsh, but a number of the students remained unfazed, already used to such tones. "Boys dormitories over there, girls' dormitories over there," she told them at last, pointing toward the respective doorways that evidently led into their rooms.

"Well, here goes nothing, right?" Naida whispered to Lilith and Asteryn, who found that they were fortunate enough to be sharing a dormitory with one another.

"Yeah, here goes nothing," Asteryn repeated, before letting her formerly strained smile morph into a genuine one. "We've got a long seven years ahead of us. Time to make the best of it."

Lilith smirked, throwing her arms around her friends' shoulders with a look that screamed trouble. "Oh, we'll take Hogwarts by storm. Starting, of course, with the Slytherin House. And from there, we'll show the other Houses just why Slytherin is the best!"

Asteryn nodded in agreement, before looking over at Lilith curiously, "But if we're gonna do that, where do we start?"

This time, it was Naida who answered. "Leave it to me, girls. I'll make sure that by the time we graduate as seventh-years, we'll be three of the most popular, most respected Slytherins, and the most feared by the other Houses."

And indeed they would, even if they hadn't realized it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

With the passing of three years, Asteryn, Lilith and Naida had made themselves known to the student populace of Hogwarts. By the end of their first year, they were known by all, and popular amongst their year of Slytherins. They were just as ambitious as any Slytherin rightfully was and they knew it.

All the while, the Gryffindor they had once gotten along with had watched, silenced by caution that would later fall to the wayside. And as he watched, the girls had been led to ignoring him. They taunted his House and his dignity with their insults alongside the older Slytherins, becoming concerningly like their House's stereotypes. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do.

At the turn of the following September 1st, their first day as second years, they found themselves once again separated by their Houses. The girls avoided him like the plague, he discovered, and instead, he stayed with some of his friends from Gryffindor. Asteryn was no longer the girl he knew, without a doubt. Something new was flowing in her veins.

And it was second year that their already hostile actions intensified, as Oliver had made the Quidditch team, and was Gryffindor's new Keeper. But as he didn't learn until later, Asteryn had become one of Slytherin's Chasers, determined to undermine everything he did. And how often unfair taunting and insults distracted him at his current age. He hadn't yet grown into the boy everyone thought he would be. He didn't yet know that Asteryn was simply preparing him.

Come their third year, they had reached a stalemate. The trio of Slytherin girls had made themselves known to students of all ages and Houses, and they intended to stay that way. They'd each taken up the name of a serpent, the Viper, the Cobra, and the Adder. Asteryn, Lilith, and Naida, respectively. Led by Lilith, coordinated by Naida, executed by Asteryn, or at least, that's how they looked at it.

To outsiders, they were as threatening as the snakes after which they had named themselves. Yet no one seemed to understand that they would never harm anyone. Asteryn and Naida had both been raised by people who thought that blood superiority was idiocy, and Lilith had picked up on it through them. Of course, the three kept that a secret from the rest of their House.

Their fourth year brought Asteryn unwanted drama. Like their mother before them, Pergrina had been Sorted into Gryffindor. Needless to say, the eldest Veyriss sibling had been incredibly stressed over it. After all, she couldn't look after her little sister, because it wouldn't matter to the other Slytherins, many of whom had been raised to believe that if someone in the family was Sorted into any of the other three Houses, they were automatically a disgrace. She had had no intention of losing her status after working so hard for it the past three years.

And so she decided that she would have a Gryffindor watch after her sister and keep the younger Veyriss safe from the harms that Asteryn knew lurked uncomfortably closeby. And who better than the boy that Asteryn and Peregrina had met in Diagon Alley all those years ago?

Lurking in the shadows that crept beyond the reaches of the torches outside the Great Hall the day after the Sorting, Asteryn found herself waiting for a familiar face to appear. No one would truly question what she was about to do, she knew that people would think it was something it wasn't, or maybe that it was simply her trying to distract the rival Quidditch captain on Flint's orders.

As Oliver walked down toward the Great Hall, laughing and joking with some of the other Quidditch players, he heard someone clear their throat, looking toward the sound to see Asteryn looking up at him with an intimidating ferocity as she pinned him by his broad shoulders against the wall. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her questioningly. This was certainly new.

"Alright, I'm going to cut straight to the chase, Wood," Asteryn hissed. "I want you to watch over my sister for me. I can't be seen with her until we're at least a year older, I don't have enough influence yet. And if you can't, have one of the other players do it. Just for this year. Just until she's made it into her second year."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get out of it?"

"How about I don't punch you in the face or poison you so that Gryffindor is down a Keeper permanently?" She snarled, none too happy with the tone he'd taken up with her. "Do you understand, Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Veyriss. Now, can I go eat?" Oliver grumbled, not in the mood for this right now.

Asteryn growled, letting go of him even though they both knew that he could have gotten away at any time during their conversation, before storming off. When she entered the Great Hall, she found people's gazes on her, not that she cared, simply holding her head high and ignoring the Gryffindor who'd followed her in sooner than she would have liked.

"Explanation, Veyriss?" Marcus Flint demanded almost the moment she took her place next to Lilith at the Slytherin table. She simply gave him a lazy smirk, knowing that she didn't have to tell him the truth because he would believe the lie she'd already come up with.

"Distract the competition, Flint. Get close, be friends, then hurt them right before the match. Just like you said, remember?"

Flint nodded, "That works. I'm impressed."

"She's not the Viper of Slytherin for nothing, now is she?" Lilith smirked, nudging Asteryn who only laughed.

"No. No she is not," this time it was the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, and one of Asteryn's closest friends on the Quidditch team, who spoke. She smiled over at him, grateful for his support, before they all soon delved into other conversations not involving her and Wood's conversation.

But while the Slytherins quickly forgot about the ordeal thanks to far more pressing matters, Oliver was not so lucky. "So, care to explain, Wood?" This time it was one of the twins, Fred, Oliver remembered, since the younger boy who had spoken was a bit taller.

"Explain what?" Oliver sighed. He really just wanted to eat, he needed food in his system before classes started the next day otherwise he'd never be able to actually focus.

"Why you and Veyriss were the last two in here. And why you came in together. You know exactly why."

Oliver, unlike Asteryn, was free to tell his friends exactly what had happened. Albeit he needed to be quiet about it, in the span of a few hours, the youngest Veyriss sister had proved herself not one to mess with when she clocked an older boy in the face for insulting her older sister.

"She wanted me to keep an eye on Peregrina for her, or have someone else from the team do it, since she can't. We all know how Slytherins are. That, and she said that Peregrina was likely to take a liking to those of us who play Quidditch."

The twins nodded, with Fred sending George a smirk, who happily returned it with a grin of his own.

"If you don't want to, we could always do it and then report back to you," Fred began, his eyes twinkling with a sense of mirth and amusement that would one day be forever associated with he and his twin.

"Yes, and you did say that Veyriss told you that as long as it was someone to watch over her, everything would be fine. We'll befriend her, we've been getting along and she doesn't seem to hate us, Oliver. We'll do it for you. Then you can focus on Quidditch and your studies." George finished for him.

Oliver nodded, it wasn't a bad idea, and it also meant Asteryn wouldn't poison him. He could handle being punched after being hit in the face with a bludger two minutes into his first match two years ago. But poison? Not so much. Asteryn had taken up her mantle as the Viper of Slytherin _because_ of her skill with poisons. At least partially, anyway.

After dinner, as the Gryffindors were returning to Gryffindor Tower, chattering and laughing away as children not in class do, the twins found their way to the back of the group. There walked a raven-haired, green eyed girl, who happened to look nothing like her sister. Peregrina Veyriss.

"Why hello," Fred greeted, giving the girl a friendly grin. "I'm Gred, and this is Forge."

Peregrina raised an eyebrow at the two, seemingly very unimpressed, but her mouth gave her away as the corners twitches up in amusement. "Hello again, Fred, George. My sister told me about you two last year, told me that you two were troublemakers extraordinaire. Was she wrong?"

Fred laughed, "Not in the slightest. Would you like to join us in our escapades? Not to mention we have a whole castle to explore! And we'll have to show you what we nicked from Filch last year when we get back to the Common Room!" He told her, before brightening at the thought of showing Peregrina the Marauder's Map. George nodded his agreement with the unspoken idea.

They were going to be such good friends, and all three of them knew it. And so it began, the original trio of troublesome Gryffindors, following in the Marauders' footsteps. But no one had any idea what would soon shatter their world's fragile peace.

Except the Slytherins, with them seeming to have eyes and ears that reported back to them about the outside world.

"Asteryn, Lilith, Terence, you're all gonna want to see this," Naida called to her friends, who had soon gathered around the loveseat she was curled up in. "Look at this," she whispered, pointing to an article in the Daily Prophet. "The Boy-Who-Lived turns 11 not long before the start of term next year. That means he should be coming to Hogwarts."

"He'll be getting too much attention I'll bet," Lilith grumbled, "Stealing _our _spotlight."

Asteryn shook her head, "No, I doubt that, Li. He's a kid, and if she's anything like any kid I've ever met, save for Draco Malfoy, he won't really care for the attention he'll get. Most people don't like the spotlight, much less when it's a constant reminder of your parents' death!"

"You're probably right," Terence finally put in his own two cents, "The boy's probably gonna get enough attention as it is from whatever House he's in. Lily Potter was Muggleborn, and I've always heard James Potter wasn't pure-blood, so he most definitely can't be in Slytherin."

"You've got a point, Kingsnake," Asteryn mused, "But sadly, well probably be getting a Malfoy soon. Merlin knows he's gonna think he's the "Prince of Slytherin" or some kind of idiocy like that."

"So then you three will just put him in his place, right? You're the Viper, Cobra and Adder of Slytherin, some of the most respected students in our year in this House!"

"I wish it was that easy, Kingsnake," Naida sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the boy. "Malfoy has influences that we do not. Sure, Asteryn has a wealthy and powerful family too, but they don't deal with the same branch of the Ministry that Lucius does. Draco could probably get us expelled if he really wanted."

"You mean if Snape let him. Asteryn here is one of his favorite students in our year, other than you and me, of course," Lilith piped up, sitting on the armrest of the loveseat.

"That's true, Snape likes you three even more than the rest of us, but of course he already favors us Slytherins. Just you three more so than anyone else. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Flint is actually quite jealous, but he just can't do anything because if he did, he'd be down a very talented Chaser."

"Indeed. Anyway, we can worry about that when it happens. Which is next year, guys. We've still got this year to worry about, and we have class in the morning, too. You might want to oh, I don't know, get a bit of sleep before then." Asteryn finally broke in, looking at her three good friends.

As the four said their farewells and good nights, Asteryn truly couldn't help but wonder: just how much could go wrong when it finally came time for Hogwarts to play host for the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter himself?


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith groaned as she joined Naida in the Slytherin carriage. The beginning of their fifth year was finally upon them. And unfortunately for them, this also meant that they had to take their O.W.L.s come June. "Hey, Adder," she grumbled, leaning her head on Naida's shoulder after acting like she was dying.

Naida laughed softly at her friend's dramatics, smiling despite being just as unhappy about what they knew would happen at the end of this year. "Hello, Cobra. Good to see you too."

Asteryn hadn't arrived yet, the last the two Slytherins had heard, their auburn-haired companion was speaking with her little sister about who knows what.

"Alright, Ryn, I get it. But what about when we play Slytherin during the first match?" Peregrina asked the older girl who was at the moment visiting the compartment that she, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan were in.

"You leave that to me. Best of luck to you two," Asteryn told the twins lightheartedly. "You make sure nothing happens to her, knock Flint off his broom if you have to. I won't be complaining."

"Asteryn, I can take care of myself!" Peregrina whined, causing the older sibling to laugh, as the other three Gryffindors chuckled, as Lee was used to seeing the Weasleys interact, and of course the twins were both older and younger siblings, so they knew this routine by heart.

"I know, but you're still my little sister. And I'd quite like these two to keep Wood's fate during his first game from befalling you. Has he told any of you, yet?"

"Alright, Viper of Slytherin, you've spent enough time here, time for you to leave. Now leave my players alone." A Scottish accent growled down at her.

Asteryn looked up, offended by the tone used to speak her title, especially knowing it wasn't from any of the three younger students sitting in the compartment with her. She found herself met by brown hair and cold brown eyes. "Make me," she challenged.

A stony glare made its way to the boy's face as he looked down at her, "Leave. Now, Asteryn. You have no need to be here anymore."

"Oh, but Wood, I do. As you seem to have forgotten…Rina here is my _sister_. I have every right to come see her. And her friends don't hate me, only you."

"She's got a point, Wood." George piped up, looking at his Captain of two years. "Asteryn hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet."

"Bye, Rina," Asteryn whispered, hugging her sister. "Good luck during the Quidditch match, even though we'll probably win," she told the twins with a smirk, "And do me a favor, make me and Higgs seem better than Flint during your announcing, Lee?"

Lee grinned, and gave her a mock salute, while the twins laughed, "You wish!"

"Oh, and Wood?"

"Yes, Veyriss?"

"I hope you get hit in the face with a bludger again and fall off your damn broom." Asteryn snarled before pushing the boy roughly out of her way and making her way to the Slytherin carriage.

Watching the girl cautiously, Oliver waited until she was out of sight before relaxing. Leaning against the frame of the compartment door, he looked down at the three younger students. "Anyway, I thought you might want to know. I'll be holding Quidditch tryouts in a few weeks. I'll put up a notice in the Common Room. And Fred, George? Don't let me see you speaking with the older Veyriss again. She's still a Slytherin whether she's Peregrina's sister or not."

It wasn't until he said this last part that said younger Veyriss found the fire inside her heart flaring up again. No one insulted her sister just for being Sorted into Slytherin. Her eyes glittered with a very un-Gryffindor-like malice as she looked up at the Quidditch Captain. "Insult my sister again, and I'll shove that pretty broomstick of yours down your throat."

That was enough to ward the Scottish boy off, and Peregrina sat back down next to George with a huff. He slung his arm over her shoulders, before motioning for Fred to start telling her and Lee about their newest grand plan with his other.

"So, here's what we were thinking-"

Back in the Slytherin carriage, Asteryn had returned to the compartment that held the others of her little friend group. Naida was leaning on the window, watching the scenery of Scotland as the train raced along, while Lilith was passed out dead asleep beside her, her head on the blonde girl's shoulder. "So Cobra's already exhausted, I see?"

Naida nodded with a soft chuckle, "Yeah. Apparently she didn't get any time to wake up after she didn't sleep well last night. Almost missed the train, actually. Oh, and did you hear, Harry Potter is on the train somewhere, apparently."

Asteryn shrugged as she sat across from her friends, "I heard, but then, I think we all have. But honestly, what's it matter? He's a little boy, and little boys are _always_ obnoxious and irritating."

"I guess you're right," Naida agreed quietly, running her fingers through Lilith's dark hair absentmindedly. "So, are _you_ ready for your O. ? Lilith seems to think that there's no way for her to possibly pass any of them except for maybe Potions."

Asteryn sighed, looking down at the sleeping raven-haired girl, "Well, no. I could probably pass enough of them to be safe, but I'm not really ready. I'm sure we'll all do fine, though. I'll be sure to tell her that later tonight. I'm more worried about Quidditch this year. Wood is determined to win the Cup since it's been ours these past years, and he's been trying to keep me and Peregrina apart just because I'm in Slytherin."

Lilith blinked open her groggy eyes, awoken by loud noises from a nearby compartment, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at the wide-awake Asteryn. "I heard something about wood, do you mean like tree-wood or Oliver Wood the irritating Gryffindor?"

"The Gryffindor, Lilith, there's no reason for us to be discussing tree-wood since we already have wands."

"Oh. Do I need to set him on fire for you? Or poison him? Something tells me that would be amusing. . ." Lilith mumbled, before her head fell back onto Naida's shoulder as she returned to sleep.

"No, fortunately not. My sister already threatened to shove his broomstick down his throat if he said anything derogatory about me," Asteryn sniggered, though in reality she was contemplating letting her friend set him on fire. It would certainly provide entertainment the entirety of Slytherin House.

It wasn't long before Asteryn and Naida fell into a comfortable silence, only speaking to wake up Lilith to inform her that they had reached Hogsmeade Station. And as the two helped their friend over to the horse-less carriages, they found themselves met with a familiar and friendly face.

"Hey, Kingsnake," Lilith yawned, letting Asteryn and Naida set her down next to their friend, who just so happened to also be the Slytherin Seeker.

"Hey Cobra. Tired?" Terence asked, smiling knowingly.

Lilith only nodded, ending up nodding off leaned up against him this time.

"She didn't sleep well. Poor girl's straight up exhausted," Asteryn told him, sharing a friendly hug with him the same as she had with Naida, and likely would with Lilith come morning.

Finally, they reached the castle itself, and with Terence's help, managed to wake up Lilitha and get her to feet. With the mention of food and then that they'd find out who their new House-mates were, they got her to walk on her own, though it did take less convincing than they'd expected when Naida mentioned they'd learn what House the Boy-Who-Lived would be in, even though none of them actually cared all that much about the boy.

It was rather unlike the gossiping and chattering students from the other three Houses, but most of the Slytherins shared the same mindset. Putting on their hats and sitting at their tables in the Great Hall, the older students excitedly awaited the arrival of the first-years, falling silent only once the massive doors opened to reveal the scared looking eleven-year-olds.

"Wonder which ones we'll get?" Lilith whispered, leading to the Slytherins around her to shrug. She didn't speak again, for the Sorting Hat had begun to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands though I have none

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

And with the end of the song, they all found themselves waiting for their new Slytherin Housemates to join them, paying no mind to the new first-years of the other Houses.

First a girl by the name of Millicent Bullstrode joined them, followed by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, boys who made Asteryn shiver because of what their fathers had been, the two punctuated by a girl named Tracey Davis. Then it was another girl, Daphne Greengrass, and then the boy Asteryn had been dreading, Draco Malfoy, but after him a boy called Theodore Nott and a snide-looking girl named Pansy Parkinson. At last, the final name was called, and the boy, Blaise Zabini, joined them at the Slytherin table.

"So he's a Gryffindor. Just what the pompous gits needed," Asteryn heard Flint grumble somewhere to her left, and for the first time in their lives, she found herself agreeing. However, much to her relief, the whispers died down as Dumbledore finished his announcements, and the food appeared on the tables.

"So, what's the Prefect gonna tell the first-years about us this year?" Naida asked Terence, who merely shook his head, deciding not to talk through his mouthful of food. On the other hand, Asteryn grinned, remembering what her sister had told her just last year.

"Actually, I think we're gonna enjoy it. While we were busy last year, we might want to wait, and let her introduce us, girls. Rina told me that she overheard some of the Slytherin first-years talking about how they hoped they never got on our bad sides, that the Prefect told them that we were three of the most dangerous Slytherins in Hogwarts just to scare them."

Lilith perked up, "Oh, count me in. I'd love to help scare some first-years!"

"Yeah, you three have fun with that. I think Flint wants to meet with the rest of the Quidditch team tonight. Specifically wanted it to be just the male players."

Asteryn shrugged, "You act like that even remotely bothers me. Good luck to you then, you may or may not need it. We'll tell you how our first-year scaring goes. Merlin knows that the baby snakes are straight up cowards."

"Agreed. There's a thin line between cowardice and self-preservation, and too many Slytherins are on the wrong side of it, if you ask me," Lilith agreed, glancing down the table where the smug-looking first-years remained totally oblivious to their older Housemates.

After dinner, the trio gave their Prefect a knowing glance before slipping through a doorway just outside the Great Hall. This way, they would reach the Common Room long before the first-years, and be able to settle in. And make their presence known.

"The password is "_Veritas_" this year, the Prefect had whispered to this as they passed her, and so now the three girls sat waiting for the door to the narrow passageway leading into their Common Room to open and allow in the first-years. Lilith was sprawled lazily in one of the chairs, tossing a tiny replica of a Golden Snitch up in the air, while Naida sat comfortably on the armrest. Asteryn had taken a place perched on a nearby table.

As the door opened, they shared an amused grin, before fixing the first-years with unreadable looks. They knew they were above the small children, and their expressions said it all, with Lilith's lips curving into a subtle, but malicious smile. Asteryn tilted her head almost curiously, while Naida wordlessly dared the first-years to so much as think of messing with the three of them.

But all three of them looked very much like predators sizing up prey that could never hope to escape.

A few of the first-years shivered, and huddled in a slightly tighter group. But there were a few of them who stared defiantly back at the three girls. But they tensed, coiled serpents ready to strike, when Malfoy gave a haughty sneer. "And just who do those three think they are?"

The Prefect smirked, "Those, Malfoy, are in the infamous Serpents of the Slytherin. The Adder, the Cobra, and the Viper." She motioned to each of the girls in turn, waiting for one of them to move. This time, it wasLilith, unsurprisingly. Or, as their Prefect had introduced her, the Cobra.

"I should hope that you don't make that mistake again, Draco. You are all still baby serpents now. You could do what we did, and prove your worth. Those of you who earn your keep might even become one of our own."

"We're three of the most respected students in this school. Challenge us, and face our venom. I'd advise you warn the other Houses. Or you'll have no one but us Slytherins to prove your worth to." Asteryn added, smirking down at the small children from her table to Lilith's right.

Malfoy, cowed by the Serpents' threats, fell silent, fear in his gray eyes, fear that was mirrored in near every little face before the four older students. Save for one. Their Prefect glanced over at Lilith, unsure of what they would do with the defiant dark-skinned boy who showed no fear toward them. Except she found only a grin on the other girl's painted lips.

"I like him. He's strong and surely ambitious enough to become one of ours," she told the other two later that night. They had all agreed to it. The boy needed to kept under their watch, and he would one day be the Serpent they needed to continue their legacy. That was, if Malfoy didn't ruin everything.

"Agreed, Li. Zabini has the markings of a true serpent already. He's not a rat snake like Malfoy, a harmless child with the markings of a rattler."

Naida bit her lip. "Ryn, I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's got a kind of influence that we don't have. You have wealth, but like we've said before, his father, Lucius. . ."

Asteryn only shook her head, "Lucius won't matter. No matter what Draco tries to do to us in the coming years, I can promise you it won't touch us. Nothing can anymore. I'll make sure of it."

And with that said, the three girls said their good-nights to one another and to their Prefect, and retired to their beds. A new world awaited them. One equally as venomous as they themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flint wants us all down at the pitch at 4 for trials. Said he needs to see if any of the second-years who're clamoring for a spot on the team are good enough to join us." Terence told Asteryn as they left the stuffy History of Magic classroom, walking with her in the direction of her next class. He, unlike her, had only taken two electives, unlike her three, and Care of Magical Creatures was not one of them.

"Oh Merlin," the girl sighed, "We all know there won't be a soul who makes it. I really don't know why he doesn't just, you know, stop holding trials when we have all the players we need?"

"You know why, Viper. He has to because Madam Hooch says it would be unfair to the younger students. And we do sometimes need reserve players."

"I guess you've got a point, Kingsnake. Anyway, enjoy your free period. I'll see you on the pitch later," she called over her shoulder as their paths diverged, with him leaving to study in the library while she walked down to where her next class would be held.

A familiar face greeted her with a warm but exhausted smile as she reached the paddock that held rather beautiful horses, and, evidently, the animal that they would be learning about. Joining Naida sitting on a large rock that most of the other students had gathered around, the two girls listened as the Professor Kettleburn began explaining the odd looking creature that was hiding from them amongst the horses.

"Now, Porlocks are rather frightened of humans, so she's not likely to reveal herself unless we make it known that we mean her no harm," he told the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. The students watched quietly as he cautiously entered the paddock with some kind of food in hand. Slowly, before their eyes they watched as a strange chestnut-furred creature revealed itself and took the food Kettleburn had tossed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"So _that's _a Porlock then. A bit strange, don't you think?" One of their fellow Slytherins whispered over to them, leaning against the rock himself. Asteryn nodded, remaining mute as she had no intention of repeating what had happened to her last year.

Not being quiet by nature, she'd aggravated one of the beasts Kettleburn had been showing them, and had been hurt by it. It had been set free, and she'd been sent to Madam Pomfrey with a promise of detention and a warning never to repeat her mistake. And she had every intention of following those particular instructions.

Naida remembered that, and as such, she too kept quiet. She wasn't stupid enough to frighten any of the creatures shown to them in class.

Almost an hour later, and class had finally ended for Asteryn and Naida, and the girls rushed back the castle to spend their last little while of the day in the Common Room. At least until Asteryn had to leave for Quidditch trials with a promise to meet the other two Serpents at dinner.

As the auburn-haired Veyriss arrived at the pitch to change, she let her gaze scan over the other students trying out. Mostly large, burly males. And by the sound of it, those trying out as Chasers figured that they would be good enough to replace her. Once her emerald robes were on, she took up her place leaning against one of the wooden supports at the entrance to their changing room, her broom, a Nimbus 2000 of her own, thrown lazily over her shoulder. She smirked as she felt someone sling their arm over her shoulders in a friendly manner that could only mean that Terence was once again dressed in his Seeker's attire.

"So they think they can replace me," she sniggered up to the older boy, who snorted at the ridiculousness of the ideal. He knew as well as Asteryn herself that Flint wouldn't replace her. She was the best Chaser they had when it came to playing against Gryffindor. Even if it was only because Peregrina would kill the Weasley twins if Asteryn got hit with one of their Bludgers. Plus she seemed to be the best when it came to scoring against the Wood.

"Alright, divide yourselves into groups based on what position you intend to play! If you make the team." Marcus Flint yelled across the pitch, soon being joined by Asteryn and Adrian as the three Chasers surveyed their lineup. Sharing a look, agreeing that they doubted any of them would be good enough, it wasn't long before Flint called for the students trying out to replace certain members of their team before they tried out some differnt manuevers and plays.

"You! Take Veyriss' place. I want to see if you're really as good as she is. Bletchley, I want you to imitate Wood. We need to see if any of them could really score against that git." Flint called over to their Keeper, who gave their snaggle-toothed Captain a mock salute before taking up a defense of the hoops that was impressively similar to Wood's strategy.

Asteryn laughed as she circled the pitch from above, flying alongside Terence as he tested the kids who wished to be Seekers rather than him. "Aw, look at 'em, they're trying so hard!" Of course, she wasn't actually talking to the Seeker she was flying beside, since he was busy, but she saw him smirk from where he was timing how long it took for the other students to catch the Snitch.

"Veyriss, get down here!" Flint yelled after a few minutes, and the smug-looking Chaser pulled into a sharp dive to scare a few of the younger students when she used the extra speed to circle them in a blur of green.

"You needed me?"

"I did. And as amusing as seeing you scaring them is, I need you to test their abilities to play under the stress of your specialty. Taunt and insult them as much as you like, Viper."

Asteryn grinned maliciously, saluting Flint before speeding off to follow and loop around the students who weren't yet on the team. Those on the team had long since passed this test, one that she had suggested to the Captain who'd been over the team when she and Flint first joined in their second year, and that had been used ever since.

Calling out their flaws, and making up rude songs as she flew, punctuated by insults and mocking words, she watched as one by one, they gave up and returned to the ground. Most of them anyway.

"So what're we looking at, Captain?" Asteryn shouted over to Flint, as they were seeing if any of the others could fill Pucey's shoes. Flint tossed her back the Quaffle so she could score against a practicing Keeper, ignoring the chastising from Bletchley that the kid was getting for letting the Quaffle into the hoops a few too many times.

"None of them, like expected. It's just as you and Higgs have been saying. We can't replace any of us, we're still the very best Slytherin has to offer." Flint admitted, flying closer to inform her so that the students he was referring to couldn't hear their conversation.

With a nod, she dove to take the Quaffle from the three third-years they had playing against her, Flint, and Pucey, calling the three out for their conversation she'd overheard earlier. "C'mon, boys, you've gotta do better if you wanna replace a girl like me!"

Within a few more minutes, Flint's voice once again rang out across the pitch, "Alright! Head back down to the dungeons and shower, those of you who tried out. I'll have the results put up on the notice board by the end of the week."

And as grateful sighs left the lips of the team from last year, Flint motioned for them to meet him high above the pitch, where no prying ears could possibly listen in. "None of them are even remotely as good as us. Don't say a word, understand?"

The other six players nodded, having already seen this coming when they were testing the less competent students. None of them would be fast enough to outrace Cedric Diggory as a Seeker, or score against Oliver Wood as a Chaser, or even defend against any of the Houses' Chasers as a Keeper. And none of those who tried out as Beaters had good enough aim to ever hope to go up against anyone either.

"Now that that's cleared up, let's get going so we can get showered before we eat dinner." Adrian Pucey was the next to speak, before all seven of them pulled into smooth dives, putting up their brooms in Madam Hooch's office. None of them changed out of their Quidditch robes quite yet, as the boys had agreed they would shower first before changing into their usual robes. And Asteryn always did so no matter what.

With a wave to Adrian and Terence, and a nod to the other four, she left for the castle on her own once everything was put away, ignoring a familiar brunette that she walked past on her way down to the dungeons.

"We'll be winning the Quidditch Cup this year, Veyriss," he called after her.

"Sure you will, Wood. If you admit that we're better, maybe we'll go easy on you," she laughed, before disappearing through what looked like a wall but was apparently a door somewhere further down the hallway.

After she'd showered, Asteryn had redressed in her more casual robes, and joined Naida and Lilith on the way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, how'd it go?"

Asteryn snorted incredulously, "How do you think, Li? Lineup is just the same as it was last year. Flint can't replace any of us and he knows it."

Naida nodded, chiming in, "Good he's smart enough to realize it too. It'll save our heads, without a doubt. You're the only one who seems to have the ability to score against Wood without actually cheating. Always have been, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. He tried to talk to me while I was on my way back from the trials. I ignored him, per usual, but he seems to think they can win the Cup. Even though there's a reason as to why Slytherin has won it since we got here!"

The three girls fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by the laughter of two males, fellow Slytherin Quidditch players. Pucey and Higgs laughed as they drew the Serpents into their conversation, and soon all of them were happily enjoying themselves as they ate their dinners. Naturally, the three Quidditch players ate the most, filling their plates completely multiple times over. They talked and enjoyed themselves, confident in their own abilities, and in the victory they believed they would surely achieve in a couple months time against Gryffindor. Oh, how satisfying it would be for Asteryn to rub that in Wood's face during Potions.

And no mind at all was paid to the glare that Oliver Wood was giving the eldest Veyriss from across the Hall.

"Hey. Veyriss. I need to talk to you back in the Common Room after dinner," Flint told Asteryn before disappearing into the mass of students returning to their dormitories. Having no problem with it, and assuming Flint needed to discuss something about Quidditch, as their conversations usually did, after all, Asteryn nodded in understanding before returning to the conversation she was already having.

When she did finally return, she found her Captain waiting in one of the chairs in front of the hearth. Sitting across from him, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes, Flint?"

"I'll keep it short and sweet. I want you to spy on the Gryffindors at their first practice, I overheard Wood telling Johnson that their first practice will start at the start of next week. They already held their trials, so I need you to see who's on their team. Just. . .don't get caught. Wood will have your head if he finds out."

Asteryn snorted, "You think? But it's not like he can touch a hair on my head. Peregrina, remember?"

"Right. Just see what we need to be prepared for."

"Alright, Flint," she smirked, her eyes glimmering with a malice rarely seen even in her. "I'm on it."


	6. Chapter 6

Watching the time carefully, Asteryn lounged in the Slytherin Common Room awaiting the time when the Gryffindors would be heading down to the pitch to practice. Beside her, Adrian was sprawled out across one of the couches, as they discussed whatever came to their heads. Given a little while longer, they kept talking until Flint walked in, interrupting them as he cleared his throat. "You're clear to go, Veyriss."

Saluting her Captain playfully, she disappeared into the shadows with the assistance of a spell she'd learned just for this purpose, leaving through one of the secret tunnels leading outside. Gryffindor was notorious for long practices that lasted long into the evenings, leaving the players exhausted and the sky dark. It would help Asteryn significantly, as after all, she would need the cover of darkness to escape without Wood catching her.

Peregrina looked at the rest of the team for the year, Spinnet had needed to focus on studies according to her parents, so she was out for the time being, leaving the younger Veyriss in her place. "Alright, Wood. So, just how hard are you gonna be working us today? Katie and I have heard the stories."

Wood sighed, but rolled his eyes, too focused on the five players before him to notice the dark figure lurking in the shadows of the stands yet. "Unless you need to, no. We have our secret weapon, remember?"

The raven-haired Veyriss nodded, before mounting her broom and pushing over to hover a few feet over the ground, alongside Katie and Angelina. The Weasley twins and Wood himself followed, with said Captain having already shown them the plays he'd devised over the summer.

"Angelina, Peregrina, Katie, I want you to try and get the Quaffle through the hoops using those new plays and maneuvers I showed you earlier. Fred, George, you practice keeping those bludgers away from me and our Chasers. Alright, let's get going," Wood called as he made his way over to the hoops for the three girls to try getting the Quaffle through. It was well known that he was one of, if not the best, Keepers in the entirety of Hogwarts, and if these new plays could get that Quaffle past him, they'd undoubtedly work against the other Houses and their Keepers.

As they practiced, Asteryn sat still hidden by shadow and aided by Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, continued to watch the Gryffindors practice. In her hands were a quill and a piece of parchment, scribbling notes on their moves and the execution of their Chasers' maneuvers, and on how Wood defended the hoops from the Quaffle. There didn't seem to be too much of a difference between now and last year, when she thought about it. The boy circled the hoops fast enough that he could stop the Quaffle regardless of which of the three it was thrown toward, armed with quick reflexes and a stocky, athletic body.

Wood, naturally, was a threat to them. To her, to Flint, and to Adrian, and she knew for a fact that Flint would gladly resort to cheating to get the Gryffindor out of his way. It was a wonderfully good thing that she as another Slytherin perfectly understood why, and accepted it. And carried out his orders as she was now. She couldn't really tell anyone why, for she didn't know, but there was a certain pleasure in doing this to the Gryffindors, even if it was harmful to her sister. But her sister was strong, she'd live even if they lost once.

Slytherin would keep their reputation if it was the last thing their team did.

After a couple of hours, Asteryn finally watched the Gryffindors land for the night, as shadows stretched over near the entire field. From her hiding spot, she could hear Peregrina complaining about the length of the practice to her fellow Chaser, Bell, Asteryn remembered, while Wood was too far away to hear her. The Weasley twins were helping Wood to retrieve the Bludgers and get them back in the box so that they could head back up to the castle.

They did not look as coordinated as they did when they faced them on the pitch, but this was after all their first practice of the year. She had to get back to Common Room and report to Flint before any of the Gryffindors caught her. Sticking to the darkest shadows she could find, she started to leave, before a familiar voice yelled out, "Hey! You there! Stop and show your face!"

Ignoring the Scot, Asteryn took off running back toward the tunnel, grateful that she'd tied her hair back in a braid so it didn't get in her way, praying to whatever divinities that supposedly existed that he didn't catch up to her. But it seemed that luck was not favoring her tonight. This is why she didn't like having to spy on the Gryffindors! Flint should have known this would happen, Wood wasn't blind. But he also wasn't as small as her, and his long strides allowed him to catch up with her and grab her wrist to spin her around to face him. "You?"

"Who else would I be, oh dear Ollie?" she replied snarkily, her defiant gaze meeting his dark eyes as she tore her arm out of his grasp.

"Why are you out here, Veyriss? Spying on us, were you?" Oliver snarled accusingly, only to be met with a bitter laugh.

Asteryn shook her head, "You're really just another prejudiced Gryffindor, aren't you, Wood? Just because a Slytherin happens to be nearby, she has to be doing something wrong. I was walking, you bloody git, getting some fresh air as opposed to the dungeons." The lie rolled off her tongue as smoothly as anything she'd ever said, her eyes giving away nothing. It was one of her many talents, taught to her by the mistress of lies, Lilith herself. That was the Cobra's talent, her lies, but she'd taught Asteryn and Naida well enough that they could lie their way out of bad situations.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

"Well. . ." she started, forcing a flush to her cheeks as she bit her lip, "I'd really. . .uh, I'd really rather not tell you." She thought a silent incantation, and a boy who looked suspiciously like Terence walked back to the castle from the direction of the pitch. His hair and robes were unusually messy. Oliver looked back at her with wide eyes, disgust making its way to his face as he realized why the auburn-haired girl before him was out here.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief as Oliver walked away, she disappeared into a tunnel that lead back to the dungeons, the illusion she'd created vanishing as quickly as she'd created it. She found Flint awaiting her arrival in front of the hearth, giving him a half smile as she handed him her notes. He grinned maliciously as he looked over them, but she held her breath.

"Wood caught me. He suspected what I was doing, but luckily for you, Lilith, Naida and I came up with a contingency plan, unlike you. Next time, make a plan B before you risk our hides. A snake in the grass is only good when she has everything she needs, and that includes an escape."

"Maybe if you hadn't been caught-"

"How about I let you try spying on them? Flint, I'm the smallest you've got, but I can't be expected to always get in and out unseen. There's only so much cover out there when you're running all the way back to the castle."

"Fine. Which illusion did you use this time?"

"Higgs. Made it look like we'd been snogging. Seemed too dark for Wood to tell it wasn't real, but he let me go. I don't know how suspicious we'll be, and I need a bloody alibi and now. And you know full and well that none of you will work. Snape, however. . ."

"I'll handle it, Veyriss. Just try to keep your head low, and I'll send Lilith out next time."

Asteryn nodded, Lilith was better at this kind of thing anyway, so she was grateful to have the task passed on to someone else. But it wasn't long before she remembered something. "If he tells someone, what do we tell the school?"

"Talk to Higgs in the morning. I'm sure your friends will also have a good plan. I'm going to bed," Flint muttered, not really answering her question as he disappeared into the boys' dorms.

Rolling her eyes, Asteryn walked back to her own dorm, showering and changing into the tank top and sweatpants she usually slept in, finding Naida and Lilith both sitting in their beds when she came back out. "Hey."

"Alright, so Wood caught you? I swear that boy is obsessed with you. He never seems to not notice you!" Lilith started, receiving glances from both her friends, to which she only shrugged. "I'm not wrong." And she really wasn't.

"He probably just has it out for Ryn, and wants to take the advantage of catching her redhanded at something." Naida countered.

"Naida, you're probably right, but Lilith, if he is so obsessed, there's little he can do to catch me now. Flint wants you to take over watching them practice since that's more your speed. Please do it, I really don't need to get caught again, because I really don't have a reliable alibi. Snape might favor us, but I don't know if I can get him to straight up lie to Dumbledore or McGonagall, whichever Wood tells, if he does tell someone."

Lilith laughed, waving off Asteryn's panic, "Of course I'll do it. I've been waiting to get something to actually do in the afternoons that's not, y'know, studying, 'cause that's gotten really boring lately."

Asteryn sighed in relief as she crawled under her covers, looking at their window to see one of the merpeople passing by their dorm. "Thanks, Li."

"No problem, really. Anyway, we should probably all get some sleep, don't you think?"


	7. Chapter 7

After the Quidditch practice incident, Asteryn had kept her head down. She not once so much as looked Wood in the eye, keeping her voice quiet when Snape paired them together the next day, speaking only when she had to. And, just like anyone, he noticed the difference near immediately. Besides, outspoken girls like her did not just suddenly get this quiet.

"We will be brewing Draughts of Peace. Directions are on the board." Snape waved his wand and words appeared on the blackboard behind him, "I expect finished potions by the end of class."

"Veyriss, you're awfully quiet." Oliver noted, looking at the auburn-haired Slytherin next to him with a raised eyebrow.

Asteryn merely turned away, getting up the retrieve the supplies Professor Snape had told them to collect. She would not speak a word to the boy, no, she refused. There wasn't any risk involved if she never spoke to him again. He wouldn't know any different, that much was undeniable. Or so she thought.

Mixing their ingredients for the potion, the pair worked in general silence for a time, neither of them realizing how in tune they seemed to anyone around them. All other partners had to use verbal communication in order to function, but Oliver and Asteryn seemed to have some sort of unspoken system for it. The Slytherin girl would have gladly put it down to the paper with the directions and ingredients she'd copied down and set between them. She didn't want to speak to him right now anyway.

"Seriously, Veyriss. Aren't you going to insult me? Tease me? Anything?" Oliver asked again, wanting to get her to speak again. If only because he wanted to question her motives a few nights ago. He tried this a few more times, until he finally got a reaction.

Hissing irritably, the auburn-haired girl whirled on him, he wand at his throat, already glowing with some unspoken incantation, likely a hex or a jinx, but there was no telling which one. "I know exactly what you're trying to do, Wood. I already bloody told you what happened, now get over it! So, Oliver Wood, shut up, or I swear to Merlin I will shove your damn wand so far up y-"

Leaning away from the glowing wand, his gaze flickered over to Snape, who's black eyes were watching them with a flicker of amusement. "Wood, ten points from Gryffindor for provoking another student."

The Gryffindors in the room all made noises of disbelief as they looked to the pair, seeing the Slytherin with her wand to his throat. A few cries of outrage went up, but Snape merely waved them off. A single look, one that was neither harsh nor upset, calmed the elder Veyriss, who reluctantly put away her wand. She held her head high, smirking back at her fellow Slytherins, all of whom were quite proud of her actions and what they meant for Gryffindor.

The rest of the class, Oliver stuck to ignoring Asteryn, for his own good, and for the sake of Gryffindor's House Points. He'd have to make a mental point of never speaking to the girl, though maybe he could in another class. None of the other Professors were biased like Snape, which would of course work in his favor.

"Students," Snape started, "Pour your potions into your flasks. I will be choosing which of you is to sample your potions. Take only a sip, and leave the rest for me." The Professor went on to name partners. To no one's surpise, those who weren't as talented at the subject ended up with the Gryffindors to be subjected to possibly awry potions. But needless to say, no one thought that he'd ever once choose to try a potion on one of his own. "Veyriss, I woukd like for you to test you and Mr. Wood's potion."

Asteryn shared an incredulous look with Naida and Lilith, before looking back to her Head of House with a nod, "Yes sir, Professor Snape." She had enough talent in potions that she knew it would work, but she didn't need to be calmed down around Oliver Wood. He made her blood boil in a way that nothing else ever had. Except maybe Draco. But she knew exactly why Snape was doing this. If she was calmed down, she wouldn't get in anywhere near the amount of trouble she would if she managed to snape at Professor McGonagall if Wood decided to inform her of the auburn-haired Slytherin's actions. But they both knew he wouldn't. He wasn't a snitch.

Sighing, she snatched Oliver's flask and poured a sample of the potion into it before pouring some of it into a vial for her to drink it from. Closing up the still mostly full flask, she set it down on their table. "Here goes bloody nothing, I suppose," she grumbled, and poured the vial of potion down her throat.

From the moment the potion took effect, she hated it. First she felt the boiling hot rage she stored in her veins fade to a mere simmer, before they were completely doused. It left her weak, open, vulnerable, and in front of Oliver Wood, no less. She hated it, truly she did. Without a doubt, this humiliation was Snape's way of keeping the Gryffindors from finding a way to get her detention.

Looking down at the girl next to him, Oliver was somewhat put off when she didn't snap at him simply for doing just that. Usually she did. She hated him, and but with her like this, he knew he could probably say anything he wanted to her without repercussions. But he wasn't that stupid, she'd find out and then hunt him dowm later, no doubt.

"Very good, Miss Veyriss, Mr. Wood," Snape praised, coming and taking their flask and showing it to the rest of the class. "This is what your Draughts of Peace _should_ look like. And how they should affect you. Those of you who messed up, as expected, report to the Hospital Wing."

Asteryn, still under the calming effect of the potion, looked around at the students, some of them retching, others of them seeming to have created a potion with the very opposite effect. Eventually her gaze found her partner again, waiting for him to speak as she knew he soon enough would. And per usual when it came to him, she wasn't wrong.

"Will you tell me why you refused to talk to me earlier? I get that you hate me and all, Veyriss, but you've never straight up ignored me."

She looked up at him, stormy blue eyes hinting that the potion would soon wear off due to the small dosage, meeting his dark brown eyes and not looking away when she finally spoke in a deadly calm tone. "Understand this, Oliver Wood. You are a threat. I am not afraid of you in the slightest, but I have no wish to speak with you. Ever."

A smirk took the place of her formerly passive expression, as she saw the approval of her fellow Slytherins and her Head of House. "Twenty-five points to Slytherin, Miss Veyriss. And. . .ten points to Gryffindor for managing not to ruin her potion, Mr. Wood," Snape drawled, not hiding his pride. "Another twenty points to Slytherin for Miss Bellamy, and fifteen for Mr. Weasley. . ."

As Snape proceeded to give his Slytherins a rather decent amount of points, awarding very few to Gryffindor, and oftentimes taking some away for their mistakes, the Slytherin students all found themselves smirking and whispering amongst themselves. And as for Asteryn, she found herself grinning. She would quite happily take each and every chance to humiliate Wood she got.

Not to mention Halloween was rapidly approaching. And what witch or wizard of Hogwarts didn't love Halloween?


	8. Chapter 8

For all fifth-years, the next few weeks were long, tedious, and excruciatingly painful. Well, most of them, anyway. The Quidditch players were fortunate enough to have distractions, as did those in the Frog Choir and the other clubs, though it still all added up to make even more work for them, even so, they were distractions nonetheless. But anyone else? The athletes and members of the various clubs truly pitied them.

"Oh my Merlin, I might drop dead at this rate!" Lilith complained as the Slytherins made their way up to the Great Hall for dinner. And as expected, Naida and Asteryn were at her sides, laughing at their raven-haired friend. Most of the others didn't care enough to voice their complaints, not with Hallowe'en having finally arrived.

Asteryn was grinning ear to ear, and her friends all knew exactly why. There were plans to take effect while the other Slytherins were sneaking the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws into their common room that involved the Gryffindors. And while it would be a surprise to most, it wasn't House rivalry. In all reality, now that they were older, their tempers had cooled. Of course, male Quidditch players from Gryffindor were not allowed, excluding the Weasley twins, if only because everyone, even the coldest of the Slytherins, found them amusing. But most of the Gryffindors were to be distracting the Professors from discovering the party.

"The first-years'll be so confused, after Sierra told them that we weren't to let students from other Houses in," Terence laughed as he joined the three girls at the table. All of them gave him a look, to which he raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We're not actually supposed to. But we all do anyway. Wait, who's holding the parties next year then?"

Naida shook her head at the younger boy, but smiled regardless. He was at times clueless, but a good kid, and a decent individual much like the three of them, thus why they got along as they did. "Terence, remember the order. You got here at the beginning of the cycle, so you won't repeat it twice as we did, but it goes Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin distract for each other, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff distract for each other. Except at Christmas and Easter, when the parties are held and all four Houses attend."

The brunette Slytherin nodded in understanding as they sat waiting for the food to appear, with Adrian joining them as well within the next couple of minutes. "So, Ryn, we'll probably win next week, right?"

"I mean, we should," Asteryn mused, "Gryffindor hasn't won against us since I got here, even with my sister. But Wood seems to be happier than usual. I know they were down a Seeker, maybe there was some hidden talent no one knew about or something?"

Before any of them could answer, they heard Dumbledore say something, though they weren't really listening. Again. They didn't usually listen to Dumbledore's announcements, simply because they were usually the same. Besides, the group of Slytherins were much more entertained by the decorations that Dumbledore had put up.

They tuned back in when the food appeared. They grinned at each other, all too aware of the competitions and sugar crashes that were sure to follow as a majority of the other students stuffed their faces full of sweets. The girls ate with a bit more dignity, but that meant little in the scope of things, as they were all going to face sugar crashes later regardless. No one cared what the professors thought right now, as they all awaited the entertainment, provided by the ghosts, they knew, to begin. Until Professor Quirrell burst into the hall, out of breath and on the verge of collapse if any of the Muggles or athletes knew anything.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!"

The Slytherins all shared a knowing look. There were two explanations, either someone had actually managed to let in a troll, or someone, likely the Weasley twins, had pulled a particularly terrifying prank. The second explanation was quickly dispelled.

"Thought you ought to know," the heard Quirrell add, before he collapsed in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, right in the middle of the Great Hall. Chaos ensued from all the students. Whispers and shouts rose up from all four tables, asking if it were true. Though only Slytherin was truly concerned. Everyone knew where their common room was. Exactly where Professor Quirrell had just said the troll was.

Dumbledore stood, silencing the whispers with purple firecrackers sent from his wand. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to dormitories immediately!"

Terror made itself known on the faces of some of the younger Slytherins, and while the older students might have at one point laughed at the expressions, they were hiding the same fear behind masks of calm. Their Prefect, a girl known as Sierra, motioned for all of them to follow, and with first- and second-years kept toward the center of the group, with the oldest students at the edges for protection, they started back to their common room and dormitories.

Asteryn looked at Lilith, the only one of their group she hadn't been separated from in the chaos, with a look that the raven-haired girl knew meant trouble. Earlier, she had witnessed two young Gryffindors following the Hufflepuffs rather than their own up to Gryffindor Tower. And it was pretty obvious who they were and what they were doing. "It was the youngest Weasley, Ron, and Potter, no doubt going to look for the troll. C'mon , Lilith, sure they're Gryffindors but they're still children. We can't let them just get killed by a troll!"

Lilith, much to her friend's surprise, just nodded. "I know that, Viper. And I wasn't going to refuse just because they're Gryffindors. I'll go with you."

Relief flashed across her face before they carefully slipped out of the group. Fortunately, they were after all older and considerably more capable at magic, and concealed themselves well, along with enhancing their senses. With that, it didn't take long for the shuffling of massive feet and the stench of an unclean Muggle public restroom to assault them.

"Merlin, that's, that's bloody disgusting."

"Agreed, Cobra."

As Lilith undid the charms they had used, as they had figured out where it, and the boys, were. Following the passageways, it wasn't long before they came across them. Asteryn chose to speak first.

"And just why are you down here and not in Gryffindor Tower, Potter, Ron?"

The little boys started, eyes wide as they turned to face the pair of older Slytherins. Ron calmed upon realizing who it was, as the Veyrisses and the Weasleys were good friends. "Asteryn! I said something to Hermione earlier and she ran off and didn't hear about the troll and we came to warn her. And she's in there!"

The Slytherins looked at the door, in the process of being unlocked, the high-pitched scream giving truth to Ron's statement. Lilith nodded, "We'll help, then. We're older and know a bit more magic, so we should be able to get her out safe."

Harry agreed as together they opened the doors.

Lilith pulled Asteryn back, her violet eyes burning with purpose, "Go get the Professors, and tell them everything. Particularly Snape. You know he'll listen to you, and maybe you can convince him not to take points from them for trying to save their friend. I'll help them, you know I'm a bit better suited for this."

Asteryn looked back at her friend, undeniably correct. She knew that Lilith had the wand of a warrior, made of blackthorn wood, as well as the spirit to match. She did not, and was trusting enough to give the other girl her affirmation before she took off. Years of Quidditch had paid off well, resulting in her being far more athletic than a number of pureblood witches and wizards, and helping her to push herself onward until she finally came across Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall.

She completely ignored the dark looks on their faces as she launched into an explanation of exactly why she wasn't in her dormitory. "We saw Potter and the youngest Weasley with the Hufflepuffs instead of the Gryffindors and we decided to follow them to make sure they didn't get hurt. They'd gone looking for a girl named Hermione, who wasn't in the Great Hall during the announcement and so she didn't know about the troll, and on the way the found said troll. They tried to lock it in the girls' bathroom it had gone into but apparently Hermione was inside!"

Professor McGonagall looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "What did you mean 'we'?"

"Me and Lilith, Professor. She told me to warn you or Professor Snape, whoever I found first."

Snape nodded, "Thank you, Veyriss. Please, lead us to the bathroom the troll was in."

She had no problem with quickly taking them down to where the bathroom was. All four were rather surprised to see an unconscious troll, and three unharmed students. Until she saw fear once again of the small Gryffindors' faces, even with the troll unconscious, she thought everything was fine. She turned her head slightly, seeing that their fear was rightfully caused by an angry McGonagall.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

It wasn't until a small, feminine voice spoke up that the three teachers realized that it wasn't just the four students involved.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

That much she already knew, as Asteryn had told them everything. Except it didn't seem that they weren't going to tell the full truth when she heard her student continue on.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know, because I've read all about them."

Asteryn was having an unspoken conversation with Lilith while the Gryffindors explained to McGonagall what had happened. She listened as the professor took five points for Hermione's lie, but gave Ron and Harry five each for taking on the troll with such little assisstance, as according to Lilith, they had done it, she'd had simply cast a shield charm on them before going to try and get Hermione away from the troll.

Snape let McGonagall take her students away before he addressed the two girls in front of him, a hint of approval in his black eyes. "Five points to each of you, for defending younger students and for coming to tell us instead of trying to take on the troll alone like the first-years. The remainder of the feast is being held within the houses" And with that, he sent the two on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

After the chaos from Hallowe'en had finally settled down, all of the students had begun preparing for the next major event. Tensions were high, particularly between Slytherin and Gryffindor, as the teams practiced relentlessly before the first Quidditch match was upon them. Those unfortunate enough to be paired together in class oftentimes ended up in fights, be they verbal or physical.

The only two who didn't ended up being the most surprising of all. The Veyriss sisters never fought. In fact, they rarely so much as gave the other a dirty look. Rather, they were usually seen grinning and laughing together at something or another, sometimes joined by members of the other Houses.

"So Potter's good enough to be put on the team as a first-year?" Asteryn questioned her sister at breakfast the Monday of the week that the match was to take place, ignoring the dirty looks the non-Quidditch-playing Gryffindors and Wood were giving her. She got along well with all of them except for him, so she was usually somewhat welcome to join the others at breakfast just to discuss random matters.

Peregrina rolled her eyes, but grinned at her older sister, "Like I told you every day last week, I'm not going to tell you anything that you don't already know!"

The elder Veyriss simply shrugged, "Well, forget speaking of Quidditch. Either my team or the rest of your House might murder me if we do. Though I think my bet's on the other Gryffindors trying to. My own team is more likely to think I'm trying to get secrets from you. But why would I do that?"

One of the first-years piped up, "Because you're a Slytherin?"

She gave a loud, dramatic groan and dropped her head on the table, as the Gryffindor Chasers laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I walked into that one," but soon she was laughing with them as they turned their attention to Lee Jordan and the twins, the former of whom was trying to woo Angelina Johnson per usual.

After a while longer of their light, playful conversation, Wood finally managed to chase off the elder Veyriss sibling, just in time for the girl to sit down at the Slytherin table and gratefully take her weekly letter from her parents from their owl. She stroked the tawny owl's feathers before he took off again, smiling as her parents described their adventures from a trip to Sweden they'd taken after the start of term and then asked what seemed like a whole parchment of questions. Of course, it wasn't really that long, but she had very curious and caring parents, though they could be a bit too invested. It had gotten better now that Peregrina also came to Hogwarts, though, so she oftentimes chose to ignore some of the questions, claiming that there was either no answer or that she hadn't seen it.

"So, they ask if you have a boyfriend again?" Lilith laughed, peering over her friend's shoulder at the letter in her hands.

"As always, Li."

"I still say you should say yes one day, and tell them it's Wood, and that you finally got over yourselves and that hatred that Merlin-knows-what started!" Naida piped up, earning her a sharp glare and her friend almost choking on her food.

"No, absolutely no, Naida!"

"I'm with Ryn. She should say either Adrian or Terence, I think they're a bit more believable. And speak of the devils," Lilith hummed as Asteryn's fellow Quidditch players finally joined them.

"What's this about us?" Adrian questioned as he sat down across from the three, with Terence beside him.

"They're just being idiots again," Asteryn informed him, earning herself a light punch in the shoulder from Lilith. "Making fun of my parents and their insistence of knowing whether or not I have a boyfriend or a crush. Naida here had the gall to suggest I lie and say I was dating _Wood_ of all people. Wood!" She shuddered at the thought, all of them knew of their hatred for one another.

"You really are terrible, Naida," Terence snickered, only to look at Lilith when she spoke again.

"I suggested she say you or Adrian," she hummed, grinning as took a bite of toast.

Adrian nearly spit out his drink at that, "You suggested _what_? No offense Asteryn, I'm not saying you're revolting or anything, I promise you're not, but you're like. . .my little sister, y'know?"

The younger girl nodded, laughing at his rushed explanation, "No offense taken, Adrian, don't worry. I see you and Terence both as brothers. I don't like anyone and I refuse to date anyone. Besides, who could handle me?" She grinned at her friends, knowing they all knew that there was no way that any boy who expected a damsel would ever date her, and that she was hard to win over in the first place.

"Alright, alright, enough of this, can we discuss how the hell Potter managed to get on the Gryffindor team? As a _first-year_?" Terence butted in this time.

"I've already told you, haven't I? They won't say a word! We'll just have to wait to find out until Saturday at this point."

And unfortunately for their impatience, that was exactly what they had to do.

They had been trying to figure it out for the past week, a week spent struggling to focus in class despite their excitement for the upcoming match. Most of them had managed, but none of it mattered anymore. The Slytherins had held somewhat of a pre-victory celebration a few nights prior, and now they happily followed their Quidditch team down to the Great Hall. Flint led the way, his head held high, flanked by his fellow Chasers, the others walking just as proudly behind them.

Asteryn smirked, seeing that the Gryffindors were already there, meaning that their spotlight couldn't be stolen, other than the fact that no one from the other Houses clapped or cheered for them the way they no doubt had for Gryffindor. Slytherin had, of course, won the Quidditch Cup the past few years, and thanks to Flint and his cheating tactics, none of the other Houses much liked them. It was unfortunate, but any Slytherin knew that the opinions of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and particularly Gryffindor meant nothing to them if Slytherin itself did not approve. And they did.

She shrugged off the cheers the future spectators as she sat down with the team, grabbing food just like the others, accepting their wishes of good luck with grins and laughs just like the others.

"Good luck, Ryn," Naida whispered as she and Lilith made their way over to go sit down where they would ordinarily sit, and Asteryn mock saluted her friend with a smirk.

"Don't forget Terence and Adrian!" Asteryn called after them, spirits higher than they'd been all year.

"Yes, good luck to all of you," the blonde amended, giving her friend a hug for good measure, before Lilith did the same, and leaving her to eat before they played what was likely to be a very interesting match.

Not much later, and they watched Gryffindor's team get up, no doubt because Wood intended to give one of his infamous pre-match speeches that she had heard about from Peregrina. Thankfully, Flint didn't care enough for that, and was letting them eat in peace. When they'd finished, however, they began to walk down to the pitch, changing into their Quidditch uniforms. Asteryn took a moment to survey her fellow players as she walked out, tying her emerald robes so that they wouldn't fly off while she was in the air before going to get her broom. The smooth black wood brought a smirk to her face as she held it over her shoulder and followed her teammates out to await their introduction.

She bit back a grin as Lee's over-enthusiastic commentary that accompanied his introduction of the Gryffindor team, walking out proudly as the teams were to meet on the center of the field. "Good luck, Rina," she called over to her sister, who returned the sentiment, before their focus returned to their Captains and Madam Hooch.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," the hawk-eyed woman told them, her gaze lingering on Flint. Everyone there knew why. And after they'd witnessed the captains trying to break one another's fingers, they heard what they had all been waiting for. "Mount you brooms, please," Hooch told them, before she blew her silver whistle and they were off, the Keepers racing to their goalposts and the Seekers climbing higher and higher so they could stay out of the way and hunt for the Snitch.

Asteryn, the world below forgotten, let the adrenaline of being so high in the air fuel her as she climbed and then dove, using the slipstream created by her speed to mess up Katie Bell and take the Quaffle from the younger girl. Weaving through the other Chasers, she raced toward the Gryffindor goalposts, signalling for a bludger to distract Wood, but not harm him. She kept the ball from falling into the hands of the others, passing it between her and Adrian and Flint before sending it through the right-most hoop. How it managed to be that she managed to actually score against Wood, she didn't really know, but she could, and to the Slytherins, that was what mattered.

As the match wore on, both teams scored while Lee provided amusing, if rather biased, commentary, with Slytherin eventually making their way to having sixty points. By then, however, it was as if someone had taken used Petrificus Totalus on all of the Chasers and both Keepers. The Seekers had caught sight of the Snitch, and as they watched as the two raced at a seemingly breakneck speed toward the ground. In the end, Terence, every bit as Slytherin as his emerald robes, had pulled up early, leaving Potter to pull up at the last possible moment.

Asteryn watched in confusion as Potter hacked up the Snitch, cautiously watching Flint, waiting for him to go off as they knew he would. She darted over to where the Gryffindors were descending to congratulate her sister, giving the raven-haired girl a tight hug in midair. "You did amazing, Rina, really you did."

"Thanks, Ryn, but you know you did good too. Technically you scored more than we did," Peregrina whispered back, returning the sisterly embrace with a grin. "We only won because Potter's a bloody natural!"

"That I can't disagree with. Hey, Potter!" Asteryn called down to him, smiling in a friendly manner never associated with Slytherins when he looked up. "You did good for your first match. Never seen anyone more natural, you should be proud of yourself, kid."

She saw him smile, and ignoring the glare from Wood for coming too near his players, she flew off to rejoin her own team. Flint was howling about how Potter had swallowed the Snitch rather than catching it, irking all of the others, who were simply proud that they had technically done better, or at least their Chasers had. Terence was keeping his distance, waiting for Flint to yell at him for letting the younger boy catch the Snitch before him even though he'd never played Quidditch in his life and was still a first-year.

Disappointment filled the air around the dejected emerald and silver House as the spectators returned to the common room to sulk and complain. The team landed, and trudged back into their changing rooms, showering and then changing into more casual clothing that wasn't their usual robes. Flint had finally begun berating Terence for not playing well enough, despite Asteryn and Adrian both trying to step in and defend their younger friend. By the time their Captain was done, the Seeker was even more dejected than usual, and the three stayed together to meet up with Naida and Lilith by the Black Lake rather than return to their common room. They had figured the atmosphere of the unexpected loss would be a rather depressing one, and not one they needed to be in, and so now here they were.

Looking up, they could see the bright lights of celebration in Gryffindor Tower, and instead determined to not look at them, it was decided that they would swim in the lake instead. Of course, none of them really cared that they were fully dressed because they knew a charm to dry themselves off thanks to Naida. Eventually their spirits were lifted as they splashed and swam with one another, finding themselves laughing and talking happily by the time they had to go back in for lunch. Drying off, they found the other Houses cheering when any member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked in, something that the Slytherins purposefully tried to ignore.

Lilith and Naida watched as Asteryn looked over to where her sister was celebrating Gryffindor's victory, and shared a knowing look. Naida nudged the auburn-haired girl before motioning to the table across the hall. "Go on, Ryn. She's your sister, go celebrate with them. The others can get over themselves that one doesn't always win."

Asteryn gave her a grateful smile before disappearing into the throng of people crowding the Gryffindors, surprising her sister with a hug from behind. "Hey, Rina, when's the celebration just for the team and the older students?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Peregrina laughed, moving over to let the Slytherin sit next to her, to absolutely no one's surprise. "Tonight, of course! You gonna sneak in again?"

"If you let me, absolutely!"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. . .Fred, George, what do you think?"

"We think that we've got just the plan to sneak Ryn into the Tower," the twins chorused, smirking at the two Veyrisses.

"Hold up. Will there be butterbeer again?" Asteryn whispered, knowing the twins sometimes managed to smuggle it in from Hogsmeade for celebrations like this.

"Just who do you take us for?" George asked her incredulously, his hand over his heart in mock offense.

She grinned, settling in to actually eat with the Gryffindors. The odd looks she was given meant nothing, not with the fun they would be having later. Oh, she couldn't wait for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Asteryn looked at her reflection one last time before walking out of the bathroom to show Naida and Lilith. With a majority of the other Slytherins too busy complaining and sulking amongst themselves in their dorm rooms, the three would have no problem sneaking out. George had agreed to let them into Gryffindor Tower for the celebration, while Fred and Peregrina were taking care of getting the food and drinks.

"Ryn. you know you look gorgeous, right?" Lilith hummed, grinning as she looked over her friend, walking in a circle around her.

"Absolutely stunning," Naida agreed, laughing from where she was perched at the foot of her bed.

Asteryn gave them both grateful smiles, "You know, you two look even better than me. I think you guys are the ones who'll be stunning everyone!"

"We'll stun everyone together then," Lilith laughed jokingly, having done the same as the other two, simple clothes that showcased the fact that they were indeed Slytherin, though her makeup had been done differently. Her lips were painted the darkest red, as opposed to Asteryn's more scarlet tone, and Naida's dark pink.

The auburn-haired girl smiled, leaning against the wall until her two friends were done taking care of their hair. Lilith left hers down as always, while Naida had tied hers back in a ponytail. "Ok, enough with the joking around about our gorgeousness, we've got a party to get to!"

Quiet cheers answered her, before they slipped out of their common room through one of the passageways, meeting George in the kitchens and then following him up to Gryffindor Tower through use of an odd magic map that he and Fred had stolen back when they were still first-years.

"Rina and Fred should have the butterbeer back by now, and I got food from the kitchens earlier," George whispered back to them as he announced the password and led them inside. Blinded by the brightness of the reds and the flames from the hearth, the three girls took a moment to adjust before grinning and making their way toward where Asteryn's sister and the rest of the Quidditch team were toward the center.

"Look who's here," Peregrina smirked, holding a butterbeer as she leaned back against the couch that Wood and Potter were sitting on. "And just ignore Wood, for some reason he insists on working on more plays for when we play Hufflepuff months from now."

Asteryn snorted, "Heaven forbid he stop worrying about Quidditch for five minutes and live a little! The professionals'll still take you if you have a life outside Quidditch, you know." She looked over at the boy sitting on the couch, who'd now turned around to glare at the three Slytherins. Potter was glancing between them nervously, waiting for either of them to make a move.

The Gryffindor Captain rolled his eyes with a growl, "Why did you and the twins insist we allow them in? They're Slytherins for Godric's sake."

"Well, at least their Keeper's not blind," Lilith snickered, only to be elbowed in the side lightly by Naida. They didn't need a fight right now. That would get them either caught or completely ruin the atmosphere.

"Alright, alright, pipe down, Li. Let him keep working on his strategies. His own loss for not enjoying the celebration of his own victory," Asteryn mused, before going to get butterbeers for her and her fellow Slytherins. Handing one to Naida and another to Lilith, she took her place next to her younger sister. A part of her told her to avoid Wood, but she couldn't bring herself to care all that much, besides, there wasn't much he could do without risking his own reputation.

"You know, Ollie, they do have a point. You really should stop worrying about Quidditch long enough to celebrate actually winning for the first time in years!" Peregrina chimed, grinning at the older boy, who's dark eyes seemed even darker in his irritation. And, per usual, she was happy to ignore the rude gesture he gave her in return for her laughter.

Oliver found himself looking at the four girls and wondering why they insisted on messing with him like this. Godric, he had things to do! Though, there wasn't much he could do with the Slytherins here, especially not with one of them being surprisingly talented for a Slytherin, capable of scoring without cheating.

"Fine. If it means you all will leave me alone, I'll stop working on Quidditch plays!" He cried, though Asteryn was on the opposing team, and she didn't need to be seeing their plays unless they were being used against her. Maybe it would be better to wait until the Slytherins were gone anyway. Finally getting to his feet, he walked away to get himself some butterbeer and a bite to eat, leaving the four girls alone. He didn't notice the two other first-years sneaking down to join Potter and taking his spot on the couch.

"He really doesn't like you, does he?"

Asteryn looked down at the three first-years, the small, messy-haired Seeker who had previously been sitting with Wood, the bushy-haired girl, and the youngest Weasley brother, with a chuckle,. "Not anymore, no. It's my own fault, really."

"So there was a time that Oliver Wood didn't hate you?" Ron asked, his eyes wide in shock. He'd heard it from both the twins and Percy of Wood's hatred for the auburn-haired Veyriss sibling.

"Story time, Ryn," Lilith singsonged.

With a sigh, the Slytherin nodded. "Yes, there was a time when we were actually in the early stages of being friends. Peregrina witnessed our meeting, me running into him in Diagon Alley. We sat together on the train to Hogwarts that September, the same day I met these two," she motioned to Lilith and Naida,"but from the time I was put in Slytherin on, we grew apart again. I just avoided him, and I think he took it a bit personally back then. But you see, I think it really started our first Quidditch match of our second year. I'd given the signal to send a bludger at him, since I had the Quaffle and was about to throw it into one of the hoops. I needed him distracted, and instead of distracting him, our Beater sent the damn thing flying into his face."

"So that's what happened that match!" George mused as he joined the group, before raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the three first-years on the couch.

"Unfortunately." But no one heard Wood's grumbling as they had started telling various stories to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, laughing as they did so. He found his gaze drawn to a familiar auburn-haired Slytherin when he heard her admit something to the group of Gryffindors.

"Guys, let's get this straight. I have never, not once hated Wood. He hates me, not the other way around. But for the sake of appearances and my reputation amongst Slytherin, I act like I hate him right back. But I mean, he's okay."

Oliver had always thought his mock hatred of the girl was reciproacted. Sure, he had been overreacting when he acted like he hated her when she was oftentimes the reason behind his bruised pride, but she'd always returned the hatred. Or at least it had felt like it. Thinking of it left him wondering just what all was true with the girl, and just what wasn't. What all did she fake for the sake of mere appearances and reputation? It was an answer he wanted, but one he knew he'd never get unless he stopped treating her like he would Flint or Bletchley.

The celebration wore on into the early hours of the morning, and a number of the Gryffindors had returned to their dorm rooms to sleep, but a few still remained. Someone who wasn't Fred and George had snuck in a few bottles of firewhiskey, but the small group of Gryffindors and Slytherins chose to ignore it. It was probably one of the seventh-years, they had assumed, and as long as said seventh-years didn't rub off on the first-years, they had seen no problems. They'd gone one talking for hours, and to the Slytherins' surprise, even Oliver had rejoined them.

The biggest surprise came in the form of when they all woke up. The three Slytherin girls had stayed, the plan being to sneak them out in the morning so that they could stay up talking all night. The next day was Sunday anyway, so there were no classes. As expected, the twins had fallen asleep next to one another, as had Naida and Lilith, the first two to wake. Naida saw how their friend had fallen asleep first, and immediately regretted not being able to take a picture of it. Wood, who had ended up sitting next to Asteryn and managed to be shockingly civil toward her throughout the night, with his head back, still fast asleep. But the funniest part was Asteryn herself, curled up on the couch next to the Scottish boy, her head against his shoulder, though she was beginning to wake up as well.

She silenced her friends with a look as she carefully extracted herself from the warmth of where she'd been happily sleeping, not noticing Naida scribbling a note on a piece of parchment and leaving it on the table next to Fred as she quietly opened the portrait so they could sneak back to the dungeons. "Not a word. Not a damn word, you two," she hissed.

Lilith snickered, "But it was adorable, Ryn."

"What part of not a word-"

"None of it, and I agree with her," Naida cut her off as they entered one of the many secret passageways leading into the Slytherin common room.

"Ok, fine. But we should probably never let Wood know that happened. Or Rina. She'd never let me live it down!"

"All the more reason to let everyone know!"Lilith laughed, taking off and disappearing into their dorm bathroom.

"What have I done?"


End file.
